My Dear Sweet Hikari
by shattered hourglass
Summary: I was born from you, my dear hikari. It was your hatred, your darkness that created me. And now, simply because you wish to purify yourself you think you can abandon me? I think not.


**My Dear Sweet Hikari**

By: Shattered Hourglass

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh

How dare you throw me away?

I have only done what you wanted, what you craved to do.

And you repay me by banishing me to the shadows?

Did you forget, dear hikari, that I am a part of you? That I am your yami and you can not be rid of me so easily?

Just because the pharaoh banished me does not mean I shall not return.

I was born from you, my dear hikari. It was your hatred, your darkness that created me. And now, simply because you wish to purify yourself you think you can abandon me?

I think not.

It was I, dear hikari, that freed you from your horrid father. If not for me, you would still be beneath the sands of your homeland, craving the light that was denied from you for so long.

Tell me, didn't it feel nice to let the sun warm your skin for the first time; knowing that if you chose you never had to return to the dark dwelling that you called home for so long? Didn't the winds gentle caress comfort you like nothing had before?

The scars on your back lay witness to the abuse you suffered.

Forgive me, my dear hikari, that I wished that you would remain free for the rest of your mortal life.

Do you know what is in the golden rod you treasure so? It is none other than Priest Seth from when the pharaoh was flesh upon the earth. What do you think repressed the spirit for so long? Certainly it did not repress itself. I'm the one who protected you, my hikari; my dear hikari.

My only reason to exist is for you.

And what does it matter that I gambled your soul when we finally dueled against the pharaoh and his brat? Even if I had lost I would have found a way to bring you back from the shadows to rule beside me.

Do not mistake my affection towards you as the pitiful love that humans so easily fall victim to. Those who call our bond love, and must compare it to the homosexuality that seems to make it perceivable to them are nothing more than corrupted fools. Our bond is nothing more than a bond that exists between hikari and yami.

And you think you can exist without your other half.

That is where you are mistaken, my dear hikari.

I was born from you soul, and already it takes notice of my absence. This empty feeling that consumes you so is because of me. Because you tried to rid yourself of me.

I say try, my dear hikari, because it is only a matter of time before I find my way back to you.

The pharaoh should not have been so foolish as to banish me to shadows of all places.

I have traveled the shadow realm many times before. It does not frighten me.

So tell me, my dear hikari, how do you fare without me by your side? Does your life hold any new meaning now that you no longer strive to control the world that should rightfully be ours? Do this pathetic mortals that you have befriended even begin to fill the void created by my departure?

And if so, why do you cry at night?

Why do you feel such pain and emptiness when you insist that you have never been happier?

It is because I am no longer there to comfort you, my dear hikari.

I doubt you remember when I was first created, how I comforted you. You did not even know of my presence until the finals of the Battle City Tournament. I am sure you do not remember the lingering feelings of content that whispered to you from the corners of you mind to lull you to sleep after your father's death. I know you do not remember the reassurance you found within yourself whenever you felt vulnerable.

Just because you were not aware of my presence doesn't mean I wasn't aware of yours, my dear hikari.

And yet, after all my years of servitude you decide to throw me away like a useless card. But, I will not hold it against you. I understand that it is not your fault. You have been corrupted by the pharaoh and his followers. He has tainted you like he has so many others with his holier-than-thou persona.

But do you not remember, my dear hikari; how you were before the pharaoh tainted your purity? You were strong, confident, powerful. All who stood before you bowed to your glory, our greatness. You did not have a void to fill that you could not.

Did I not fill that void within your heart?

My dear hikari.

I will return to you. Even though you disposed of me, even though you banished me to the shadows; I will return to you.

And once I am with you once more, you will return to the way you were before. You will take what is rightfully yours and banish the pharaoh like he did me. I will be the only one you need.

I will be all that you will ever need.

My dear, beautiful hikari.

I will take your tainted soul and make it pure once more.

The pharaoh and his minions can not stop me.

I will return to you.

Nothing can stand in my way.

I am a part of you, my dear hikari.

Nothing will be able to stop me.

And I will never leave you.

My dear, sweet, beautiful hikari...


End file.
